The Monster and I
by DanaTheMagicBunny
Summary: Eine dunkle Romanze. Auf der Suche nach Ausgewogenheit und Vertrauen werden Edward und Bella in ein wirres Netz aus Sex, Blut, Geheimnissen und Dämonen aus der Vergangenheit verstrickt. Keine Canon-Vampire! Achtung, Lemons, Gewalt und ein dunkler und dominanter Edward. Offizielle Übersetzung!


**Disclaimer:** Twilight gehört Stephenie Meyer. Die Geschichte gehört **beautifulyes** und wird mit ihrer freundlichen Genehmigung aus dem Englischen übersetzt. Die Original-Story befindet sich hier: www. fanfiction. net/s/5067529/1/

**Warnung:** In dieser Geschichte geht es ein wenig um S&M und D/s. Wenn euch also vor dem bösen Domward gruselt, dann klickt lieber schnell wieder zurück!

**Achtung,** dieser Vampir-Edward ist kein traditioneller Vampir wie in den ursprünglichen Büchern. Aber mit der Zeit wird alles erklärt.

Wer nun immer noch dabei ist, dem wünsche ich viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kapitel!

* * *

**The Monster and I**

**Kapitel 1**

**Kalt und heiß**

* * *

Bella POV

Der Wind wehte heftig und ich zitterte.

"Kalt, Liebes?", fragte Edward. Er hatte seine weiße Lederjacke binnen eines Herzschlags um meine Schultern gelegt.

Ich zitterte wieder. Das Innere seiner Jacke war noch kälter als die eisige Herbstluft. "Ich verstehe nicht, wie du die ganze Zeit so kalt sein kannst. Du bist eindeutig eine Art Mutant."

Ich dachte, er zuckte bei meinem Kommentar zusammen, aber bevor ich wegen seinem vor Schmerz verzogenen Gesichtsausdruck fragen konnte, wurde er von einem schelmischen Grinsen überlagert. "Dann solltest _du _vielleicht _mir _beim Aufwärmen helfen."

Ich kreischte auf, als er mich an einen Baum drückte und mit der Hand unter mein Shirt fuhr, wo er mit seinen eisigen Fingern über meine Rippen strich. Ich wollte mich aus seinem Griff befreien, aber er kitzelte mich an den Seiten und lachte dabei böse auf, während ich kicherte und ihn anflehte, damit aufzuhören.

Und dann passierte es wieder. Unsere Blicke traufen auf einander und er erstarrte. Seine Hand war jetzt etwas wärmer und lag knapp über meiner Hüfte, sein Mund war meinem so nah, und der Ausdruck der Begierde in seinen Augen war so intensiv, dass ich nicht anders konnte, als zu glauben, dass er mich diesmal nicht so wie sonst immer wirklich küssen würde. _Bitte ... _Meine Lider schlossen sich flattern ohne mein Zutun.

Aber natürlich tat er es nicht. Er wandte sich abrupt ab und schob mich an den rauen Stamm des Baumes, als ob er den größtmöglichen Abstand zwischen uns bringen wollte. Ich schluckte meine unvermeidliche Enttäuschung hinunter, während er sich räusperte und ein paar Steine in der Wiese davon kickte.

"Also, äh ... hast du das Buch schon begonnen, das ich dir geborgt habe?" Ich wünschte, er würde mich wenigstens ansehen.

"Bin schon fertig. Es kam nicht an _Sturmhöhe _heran, aber es hat mich ein wenig inspiriert." Zum Glück hatte ich meine Fassung ausreichend wiedererlangt, um halbwegs zusammenhängend zu sprechen, und das Buch hatte mir wirklich gefallen ich liebte Literatur genauso sehr wie Edward die Musik liebte aber um ehrlich zu sein, fühlte ich mich in diesem exakten Moment nicht besonders intelligent. Ich glitt mit meinem Blick über die leicht definierten Muskeln seiner Oberarme und war froh, dass ich seine Jacke genommen hatte. Ich stellte mir vor, wie ich mit meiner Fingerspitze über die perfekte Kontur seines Kiefers strich und sich dann seine Lippen auf meine drückten, zuerst ganz sanft ...

_Das ist lächerlich. Warum sprichst du nicht einfach mit ihm?, _fauchte mich irgendetwas in meinem Inneren an und ich unterbrach ihn, damit unsere Unterhaltung verstummte.

"Edward."

"Ja, Liebes?" Er sah neugierig auf mich herab.

_Oh Gott, oh Gott. _Sobald er mich ansah, verpuffte mein Frust und ich erinnerte mich plötzlich, warum ich ihn noch nie zuvor danach gefragt habe. _Oh, ja, weil ich mich fürchte. _In meinem Bauch spürte ich ein Fünkchen Panik, aber ich kämpfte mich vorwärts.

"Du küsst mich nicht. Oder berührst mich nicht. Du tust gar nichts. Du sagst, dass du mich liebst, du hältst meine Hand, du kuschelst stundenlang mit mir, meine Freunde sagen, du siehst mich an, als wäre ich etwas zum Essen, und anscheinend willst du mich auch, aber dann ..." Ich verlor langsam den Faden.

Er hatte sich ein wenig zurückgezogen und starrte mich voll purer Panik an. "Bella, ich es ist nicht ich will ... dich. Es ist nur ..."

_Er will mich!_

Im Nachhinein schätze ich, habe ich die Zeichen nicht recht gut gedeutet. Alles, das ich hörte, war das "Ich will dich" und ich ignorierte einfach alles Andere. Ich attackierte ihn praktisch, drückte nun ihn gegen den Baum, schlang meine Arme um seinen kühlen Hals und krachte mit meinen Lippen auf seine. Er schmeckte genau so, wie er roch, nach Winter und Gewürzen. Zuerst spürte ich, wie seine Muskeln sich anspannten, aber dann entspannte er sich und stöhnte in meinen Mund, während meine Zunge seine Unterlippe liebkoste.

Ich schob meine Zunge in seinen Mund und er stöhnte tief auf. Ohne Vorwarnung wirbelte er mich herum, sodass ich mit dem Rücken am Baum lehnte. Er drückte seinen Körper an meinen und schob sein Knie zwischen meine Beine. Seine Zunge überfiel meinen Mund und ich stöhnte wild auf. Ich spürte eine anwachsende Hitze zwischen meinen Beinen und drückte mich an seinen Oberschenkel. Er schob mir das Haar aus dem Gesicht und ich zitterte, während er mit seiner Zunge über meinen Hals fuhr und einen Kuss auf die Mulde über meinem Schlüsselbein platzierte.

Und dann passierte etwas, das ich nicht verstand. Etwas, das ich noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte. Es ging von meinem Hals aus, aber breitete sich bis in meine Fingerspitzen und Zehen aus, wie ein Orgasmus, der mit jedem Herzschlag anwuchs, nur um einiges süßer. Mein ganzer Körper pulsierte. Ich musste wegen diesem Wohlgefühl, das durch mich hindurch strömte, nach Luft schnappen, und Edward knurrte als Antwort.

_"Fuck, _Edward", stöhnte ich. Ich wusste nicht, was er tat, damit ich dieses Gefühl empfand, und es war mir auch egal.

Sobald ich seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte, gab er einen unterdrückten Schrei von sich und sprang vor mir weg. Ich streckte meine Hand nach ihm aus, aber er war verschwunden.

_Verschwunden?_

Abwesend fuhr ich mit meinen Fingern über eine nasse Stelle an meinem Hals und mir stockte der Atem in der Kehle, als ich sah, was auf meiner Hand war. Ich sah hinab auf Edwards Jacke.

_Sie war blutüberströmt._


End file.
